Pokémon Sol y Luna: Crónicas de un héroe
by Ember29
Summary: Sucesos pasados por alto; historias sin contar y versiones de otros personajes; todo esto y más en esta serie de extras ubicados en el mismo universo de la historia: "Pokémon Sol y Luna: La leyenda del héroe".


**Bueno, pues hola a todos. Como dije, esta será una compilación de todos aquellos momentos que no fueron tratados con profundidad en el fic original. Abarcare montones de momentos que simplemente pasé por alto y que siento, pueden ser interesantes. Este "extra" se ubica tras los sucesos del capítulo 2 y un poco antes del 3; más específicamente, narra la "situación" que Ash vivió para llevar a Lillie al Centro Pokémon tras el ataque del Team Skull. Bueno, sin mucho más que decir, iniciemos.**

* * *

—Has sido muy valiente…— dijo el entrenador en un susurro.

Estas palabras hicieron que a la rubia le importara un comino que Ash fuera un desconocido, colocó sus manos en la espalda del chico y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar con gran sentimiento.

* * *

Varios minutos pasaron. Para ese entonces, la repentina lluvia que había azotado Hau'oli ya había empapado por completo a los adolescentes; hacía pocos segundos que Lillie había parado de llorar.

—¿Tienes fuerza para caminar?— le preguntó Ash de la forma más gentil posible; necesitaban llevarla a un centro de salud.

Esperó la respuesta pacientemente, era muy posible que la chica no pudiera responder de inmediato por el shock. Esperó, esperó y… esperó… Algo no andaba bien.

Con sumo cuidado y ayuda de Pikachu, el azabache separó un poco a Lillie de su cuerpo para poder ver su estado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la agitada respiración que ahora poseía. ¿Fiebre? ¿Desmayo? No estaba seguro, después de todo, él no era medico; lo único que tenía bien claro era que, no podían seguir en ese lugar.

—¡Pikachu, saca todas las cosas de mi mochila menos al huevo y trae el maletín plateado!— indicó Ash sin perder tiempo.

—¡Pika!— exclamó en señal de complicidad.

Con una velocidad digna de su especie, el roedor eléctrico se subió a los hombros de su entrenador, abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar y a lanzar todo lo que en ella había, desde su estuche de MT (las cuales eran sumamente valiosas) hasta las distintas bayas que servían como aperitivo. Lo único que quedó dentro fue la incubadora de aquel huevo rojizo.

Con un pequeño salto, Pikachu fue a recoger el maletín que la chica (en aquel momento desconocida) protegió con su vida, para posteriormente guardarlo en la mochila y cerrar ésta.

—¿¡Todo listo, amigo?!— cuestionó al no poder ver hacia su espalda.

Pikachu no respondió, en su lugar alzó el "pulgar" de la pata izquierda como confirmación.

—¡Entonces allá vamos!

Con un rápido movimiento, Ash recostó a Lillie en el piso y procedió a cargarla como princesa. El vestido y medias de la rubia estaban algo quemados por los ataques de aquella salamandra por lo que, lo primero que Ash tocó fue el muslo derecho de la chica.

Era una sensación curiosa pero agradable, el entrenador apretó dicha zona del cuerpo levemente por pura curiosidad y sin ninguna mala intención, dándose cuenta de que era bastante suave. La piel de aquella chica le recordaba a la palma de la mano de su madre ¿Todas las mujeres eran así de suaves?

—Pika…— masculló el roedor desde el hombro de su amigo. En su mirada había cierto deje acusador, como si le estuviera recriminando algo a Ash.

—¡Tienes razón, Pikachu! ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido!— Pikachu se dio una pequeña palmada en la cara; eso no era lo que él trataba de decir…

Decidiendo que no había tiempo que perder, Ash salió por donde entró y comenzó a correr con velocidad hacia la izquierda donde él sabía que había un Centro Pokémon.

Las calles estaban literalmente vacías; cada persona de la ciudad se estaba refugiando de la potente lluvia que no dejaba de caer sobre Ash y Lillie.

La rubia era bastante ligera y Ash había corrido más tiempo y con una mayor carga en brazos antes ¡Incluso había cargado un Hippopotas en su cabeza o a un Larvitar en brazos!

Unos minutos pasaron y el azabache no tuvo que acercarse lo suficiente al establecimiento de salud para darse cuenta de que estaba cerrado, muestra de ello eran las cortinas metálicas que cubrían las ventanas y puerta.

Sin vacilar, el chico de Kanto giró sobre sus talones con bastante cuidado (no podía darse el lujo de caerse) y empezó a correr hacia la Escuela de Entrenadores; según lo que la desmayada le había dicho, también había un Centro Pokémon cerca de ahí.

10 e incluso 15 minutos pasaron y el lugar no daba la sensación de querer hacerse presente… Hasta que de pronto.

—¡Santos Tapus, chico! ¿¡Necesitas ayuda?!

Un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una camiseta hawaiana azul, pantalones cortos beige, gafas de sol y un sombrero de paja se estacionó a un lado de él. Estirando su carreta iba un gran Tauros.

—¡¿Podría darme un aventón hasta el Centro Pokémon que está por la Escuela de Entrenadores?!— le pidió Ash un tanto desesperado.

—¡Pika!— dijo, con la intención de convencer al hombre.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Sube rápido a la parte de atrás!— le indicó gritando debido a la fuerza de la lluvia.

Para suerte de Ash la carreta poseía un pequeño techo de lona blanca, lo cual le permitía refugiarse de la lluvia. A unos centímetros de él se encontraba el hombre, quien le había indicado a su Tauros que siguiera corriendo.

—Resista un poco más, señorita— masculló el azabache al ver como la cara de la chica comenzaba a adquirir un pequeño rubor—… Necesitamos secarnos lo más posible… Si tan solo tuviera a Talonflame o Infernape…

—¿¡Qué pasó exactamente, chico?!— interrogó el hombre.

—¡Fuimos atacados por unos tipos bastante raritos!

—¡Debe de haber sido el Team Skull! ¡Por lo que veo, ustedes ganaron!— supuso entre gritos.

—¡Así es! ¡No fue la gran cosa!

Si no habían sido la gran cosa, ¿cómo es que la chica estaba en ese estado? El conductor se ahorró la pregunta.

Ash regresó la mirada hacia la rubia, dándose cuenta de que Pikachu estaba frotándose contra ella para tratar de secarla. El azabache dio un pequeño suspiro y acomodó a Lillie en la carreta con suavidad para posteriormente quitarse la camisa y ayudar a su roedor con la labor; comenzó a pasar el trozo de tela por todo el cuerpo de la ojiverde.

Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, cuando finalmente:

—¡Centro Pokémon a la vista!

Ash alzó la mirada para darse cuenta de que un edificio rojo se alzaba a la distancia. Con rapidez, se colocó la prenda (ahora más mojada) y volvió a acomodar a la joven entre sus brazos.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor! ¿¡Cómo puedo pagárselo?!— preguntó con prisa; saltaría de la carreta nada más llegar a su destino.

—¡Dentro de poco terminaran de construir mi casa aquí por las afueras de Hau'oli! ¡Mis muchachos y mujer vendrán directo desde Kanto; puedes venir a comer cuando quieras y de paso me cuentas lo que pasó con más detalles!— informó, deteniéndose frente al Centro Pokémon.

¿Kanto?... Sería bueno hablar con algunos compatriotas algún día…

—¡Téngalo por seguro!

Con un potente salto, Ash y el hombre tomaron caminos diferentes.

Las puertas del Centro Pokémon se abrieron dejando pasar a Ash, quien cargaba a una inconsciente y roja Lillie como si fuera una princesa.

—¡Necesito a la enfermera!

 **Una gran aventura estaba por comenzar…**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues bueno, este fue el primer extra.**

 **Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que no sé con certeza cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo del fic principal (el cual ahora mismo va por el capítulo 18).**

 **¡Por cierto! Feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes. Espero que sea un año lleno de prosperidad y alegría en el que puedan cumplir metas personales o laborales. Por mi parte, trataré de actualizar siempre que sea posible.**

 **Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
